Fabricated Flowers
by Blind Confusion
Summary: Every married couple has a wedding song that transports them back to that moment. I am the keeper of those moments and can make them relive them in an instant. I am a wedding pianist, but why is my life so fabricated? Syaoran x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Fabricated Flowers By Blind Confusion/Black Cello 

I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**Fab·ri·cate** (fab-ri-kate)

_Tr.v._ **Fab·ri·cat·ed,** **Fab·ri·cat·ing,** **Fab·ri·cates**

1 To make; create.

2 To construct by combining or assembling diverse, typically standardized parts

3 To concoct in order to deceive

**4 **Formed or conceived by the imagination;

-syn: Fancied, fictional, fictitious, false, fake, feigned, fictive, figmental, falsie, forged-

----------

_Her fingers flew across the keys like rain on earth, gently falling in all the right places creating the melody. There was no use for letters or names for the notes, for they were as fresh, and as placed, as each drop of water is upon the earth. _

_The slender, pale, pink painted, long fingers gently pushed each key down as the notes thundered through the room, affecting everyone in its wake. They carried hearts high, and frowns low. It truly was the sound of harmony and peace. _

"_Ah, simply perfection." A blonde woman exclaimed softly, as if scared to break the chain of notes. "Don't you agree Elizabeth?" She gestured to a woman in black slacks, a brown sweater and red hair._

"_I don't like it." Elizabeth said as her icy blue eyes turned to gaze on the artist. _

"What's wrong with it?" The blonde asked, her soft blue ones looking directly into the set of icy ones.

"_It sounds to rainy and soft, we need something upbeat and louder. I will not have our day be sullied by a rainy song." She said, her voice ringing clearly to the artist's ears._

_The blonde sighed softly and turned to the artist. "I'm dreadfully sorry for wasting your time, but it seems as if we can't hire you." She spoke as the artist turned around._

_She had long, auburn hair reaching just below her ear lobes with long bangs reaching to her hips. Her eyes were a stunning green that had a sparkle that no others could compare to, and she had a gentle smile on her face as she gently stood up and brushed off her pink skirt. _

"_That's quite okay, I'm just glad I had a chance to play for you. Please don't hesitate to call me for any other events." She spoke, a lump in her thought as she held out her card. The woman took it and smiled gently at her before walking past her to the door._

"_If it's any consolation, I love the rain." The blonde whispered in her ear as she walked past with her red painted finger nails holding the card._

_The artist watched them walk out the glass door and around the corner. The blonde dropped the card on the ground and laid her frowning face on the redhead's shoulder as they faded into the crowd. The card lay on the ground as someone's foot tore off the baby pink corner. It flew into the air and plastered itself on the glass door._

_-Sakura Kinomoto_

_Young, Talented Wedding Pianist-_

----------

Her fingers flew across the keys like bells in a parade, happily dancing, creating the melody. There was no use for letters or names for the notes, for they were as cheerful, and as plentiful, as each child's smile upon earth.

The slender, pale, pink painted, long fingers quickly pushed each key down as the notes danced through the room, affecting everyone in its wake. They carried happy hearts, and joyful laughs as people clapped to the beat. It truly was the sound of happiness and excitement.

"That's wonderful!" A brunette woman exclaimed clapping her hands so fast they were blurred. "So energetic! Isn't that perfect Daniel!" She said to the brunette man standing next to her.

He placed his hands on her waist and spun her around as she let out a happy shriek. "Yes! It's perfect Henrietta!" He almost shouted while looking into her eyes, he let her down and turned to the artist.

She had short, auburn hair reaching just below her ear lobes with long bangs reaching to her shoulders. Her eyes were a stunning green that had a sparkle that no others could compare to, and she had a happy smile on her face as she happily stood up and brushed off her pink skirt. She had a bounce in her step as if the music affected her as well.

"I'm glad you think so Mr. Harof." She said and smoothed her skirt down.

"Please! Just Daniel, you're doing us a great favor." A smile almost mimicking hers said as he stuck out his hand. She gently shook it and did the same for Henrietta before standing back.

"This is our number, we are having practice on every Tuesday for the next two months. Don't hesitate to call." Henrietta said as she scribbled some numbers onto a paper and then took Daniel's hand leading him out the door. They both said their thanks and disappeared into the crowd.

As soon as they couldn't be seen, the girl started dancing around the room singing a happy tune. She was ecstatic, well she was until she tripped on the leg of a chair. A pile of papers broke her fall and they flew into the air. She quickly stood up with a blush and started trying to catch the papers that were now flying about the small room. Each one had the same inscription printed on them.

-Sakura Kinomoto

The Wedding Pianist-


	2. Chapter 2

**Fabricated Flowers**

- By Blind Confusion/Black Cello 

Fab·ri·cate (fab-ri-kate)

Tr.v. Fab·ri·cat·ed, Fab·ri·cat·ing, Fab·ri·cates 

1 To make; create.

2 To construct by combining or assembling diverse, typically standardized parts 

3 To concoct in order to deceive

4 Formed or conceived by the imagination;

-syn: Fancied, fictional, fictitious, false, fake, feigned, fictive, figmental, falsie, forged-

Gah! Thank you so much for the three reviews ffgirl-07, dbzgtfan2004 and tumsie! As soon as I read your reviews I started writing chapter 2! Does ff in ffgirl-07 stand for Final Fantasy? I'm a big fan. I also like Dragon Ball, but the old episodes.

-------------------------------------

"Hmm..honey. Wouldn't it be great to have some Petit Fours for before the ceremony? The children would love them!" Henrietta screeched in excitement looking to Daniel with stars in her eyes. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and turned to the chef.

"Would you be able to make them?" He inquired to the man sitting across form him. They were at a small table in a homely room with coffee brown walls and various art pieces hanging about.

The raven-haired man smiled gently at the couple and nodded.

"It would be no trouble to do that for you. I would love doing that for such a _lovely_ couple." He said flashing them a smile.

"Ah! See, it'll be perfect! Now…what about the cake; Daniel?" She asked as her hand still clung to his arm in happiness.

"There could be two options; one is that you choose from a book," The raven-haired man said looking rather dimly at the couple, almost daring them to choose that option. "Or, I can make you one of the cakes I have in mind." He finished, sticking an eyebrow in the air with a wicked smile.

"Erm…." Henrietta mumbled, not quite sure what to say. Should she agree with his smile, or go with the standard? She wasn't sure…well not for the first second of course.

"What do you have in mind?" The single voice of the couple spoke at the same time, not surprising them in the least.

"A grand cake called the Ann Mary! The design dates back to the earliest weddings so King Louis XIV would have a similar cake. Looking at you two, I must say you look like such a royal couple!" He said, coating his voice with a warm milky feel as the two blushed.

"That will have to be it then." Daniel said in a firm tone pulling Henrietta closer to his shoulder, gently hugging her.

"I must say that's a wonderful conclusion to this meeting, but I must hurry off. I have another appointment downtown in ten minutes." He said glancing to the clock and back to the couple.

"Oh! We mustn't keep you then!" Henrietta said turning to Daniel.

"This is our number, we are having practice on every Tuesday for the next two months. We think it would be wonderful if you could come. Then the food could match the whole event! Don't hesitate to call." Daniel said as he scribbled some numbers onto a paper and then took Henrietta's hand leading her out the door. They both said their thanks and disappeared into the crowd.

The man ran to the door and grabbed the coat, which hung perfectly on the rack, and ran out the door. A paper lay on the table were the couple sat just moments ago.

-Eriol Hiiragizawa

The Wedding Chef-

-------------------------------------

"Light Green?" An amethyst-eyed woman asked the blonde.

"Yes, I do love that color! Doesn't it fit?" Henrietta asked the woman looking worry showing on her face. She just looked at Henrietta with pursed lips before speaking.

"Married in White, you have chosen right,

Married in Blue, your love will always be true,

Married in Pearl, you will live in a whirl,

Married in Brown, you will live in town,

Married in Red, you will wish yourself dead,

Married in Yellow, ashamed of your fellow,

Married in Green, ashamed to be seen,

Married in Pink, your spirit will sink,

Married in Grey, you will go far away,

Married in Black, you will wish yourself back." She spoke with the fresh tune of the saying in her voice, clinging to it like the creator meant it to be. Henrietta looked taken aback and frowned at the woman.

"But I thought green was lucky…?" She said, biting her lip gently.

"A green dress is thought to be unlucky unless the bride is Irish. The old expression that a woman has a 'green gown' was used to imply promiscuity, the green staining being due to rolling in grassy fields." The artist said as the sentences ran out her mouth like a flowing river.

"You seem to have memorized these…." Henrietta said looking at the artist

"Oh no, no." She said with a giggle. "But you would be surprised on how many young women want some shade of green for their dress." She suddenly said very seriously.

"Um…what color do you think would be best?" Henrietta asked, not quite sure she should have come to this woman. She had followed her best friend's advice, but now she wasn't quite sure she should have. Her best friend was right on the pianist, but she could be wrong on this artist.

"Well…." She started off while circling Henrietta.

"I think a lightly pearly blue would look fabulous with your blonde hair, white would make you seem to dull. Yes, light pearl blue sounds about right. Now with your figure a longer skirt would do. Although," She said, prodding Henrietta then stopping as suddenly as she started.

"Do you want a traditional dress like Mr. And Mrs," The amethyst-eyed woman said looking rather dimly at Henrietta, almost daring her to choose that option. "Or do you want a new style dress. Something that would set trends and make him love you even more?" She finished with a mischievous, sassy look.

"Er…the second one…?" She guessed and was suddenly be poked and prodded again.

"Fabulous! I have the perfect idea in my head. I guarantee he will love it or it's free." She said nodding her head quickly as if to assure the woman more.

"Don't I get to know what it is," Henrietta prodded with words. "I am the bride after all." She added.

"Oh no, no! You get to see it when I am finished. Ah! This will be perfect!" She exclaimed as she let out a happy sigh and fell onto a chair. "Of coarse…I must see the decorations and bride's maids. Oh! The grooms, I will do their clothing as well!" She added before looking Henrietta in the eye expectantly as if waiting for her to do something.

"Er…." She started out, hoping she got the right idea. "This is our number, we are having practice on every Tuesday for the next two months. That way you could coordinate the clothing. Please hesitate to call…." She said with scribbling a number down, hoping the other woman would realize her reluctant voice. Although to her thought the other woman seemed too happy to have even heard what she said.

"Perfect!" The amethyst-eyed woman exclaimed and started staring at the paper.

Henrietta quickly gathered her coat and ran out the door. Once outside she met Daniel and threw herself into his arms.

"How was it?" He asked puzzled at the sudden affection. Henrietta just looked up at him and scowled.

"Next time you're coming in. That woman was crazy." Henrietta muttered to him and started dragging him down the sidewalk.

The woman back in the shop watched them disappear into the crowd as the answering machine keyed onto the automated message in the woman's voice.

-Tomoyo Daidouji

The Wedding Designer-

-------------------------------------

End Chapter Two

Okay, I have a question for you guys!

Do you like short updates, but they come almost everyday or every third day.

Or

Do you like long updates, but they come once a week on once every month?

I'm for short, but I was wondering what others thought.

-BC


End file.
